Second Best
by Flaming-Dragon-of-the-Moon
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been going out for a month. When Naruto goes to Sakura's house he finds her with Sasuke. Will their relationship recover? I don't own Naruto. REVIEW PLEASE! story better than summery.
1. Chapter 1

ME: I thought of this story before I went to bed. I thought of a beginning and an end… but not he middle. I HATE it when I can't think of a middle. Oh well, I just wing it. (Sorry Lang. Arts. teacher. You tell me never to wing it, but here I go!)

Second Best

Naruto's POV

I can't believe my luck! I've been going out with Sakura for about a month now and everything's been going GREAT! She pays attention to me and laughs at my jokes and I listen to her problems. I don't think my life could possibly get better!

I'm on my way to Sakura's house to give her our 1 month dating gift. I held in my hand a dozen roses and attached to them was a note. A note I wrote was going to tell Sakura that I love her. I'm still to afraid to tell her myself. As I spotted her house, my grin grew as I walked to her bedroom window to deliver my gift. To see what I saw was something I'd never forget. To say I was heartbroken was the least you could say.

Inside her room was my girlfriend and Sasuke making-out on her bed. My heart broke into a million pieces at that moment. The pain of my feelings would put my childhood torment to shame. I heard Sakura moan as Sasuke began to kiss down her throat. Sakura opened her eyes long enough to look out the window to see me drop the roses. She pushed Sasuke off of her and began to speak.

"Naruto! I forgot you were coming!" Was that all that she had to say? She'd my girlfriend, dammit! After making out with my rival in my view, all she has to say that she forgot I was coming? The kind, thoughtful Sakura that I thought I knew was only a memory.My face took on anger as I raised my voice.

"What the hell, Sakura? What are you doing with Sasuke? You're my girlfriend!" I shouted, tears coming down my face. Sasuke scoffed while Sakura gave me a pity look.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. The only reason I went out with you because I was sad because Sasuke kept shooting me down. You kept asking me out so I kept dating you out of pity. I really did like dating you Naruto, but then Sasuke came around and told me he liked me too. Sorry, Naruto, but compared to Sasuke, you're second best." That last sentence kept whirling around in my head.

_Compared to Sasuke…_

_You're second best…_

_Second best…_

_Second best…_

Rain started to drizzle from the sky. I did the only thing I could do.

I ran.

I ran as far as I could. The harder I ran, the harder the rain came down. How could Sakura do this to me? How can she just throw me aside like I was nothing? I really liked her. I truly loved her. And she goes and tears my heart out not caring how I feel. Well, that's it! No more will I be hurt by her. She's hurt my heart long enough.

Now, she's officially out of my life.

Sakura's POV

My heart saddened as I saw Naruto run away with tears in his eyes. But did he honestly think that we could be together? We're just too different. Sure he's a nice guy, but Sasuke is the only one for me. I looked back at Sasuke who acted like nothing happened.

"It's getting pretty late, Sasuke. Maybe you should go home, I need some sleep." He scoffed and went out the window. Sigh, Even though he says he likes me, he acts no different than when he was ignoring me. But over time, it'll get better… right?

I remember the roses I saw Naruto dropped. That was sweet of him to get me a gift when I didn't get him anything. Well, they shouldn't go to waist, right? I walked over to the window and reached down to get them. When I pulled them up they were soaked from the rain that just started. I put them up to my nose and inhaled deeply. They smelled really good. I looked closer at them and saw a note that was sheltered by the roses. I was curious of what it said, so I took it out and started to read.

_Dear Sakura (the prettiest girl in Kohona!), _

_The roses are a gift for our 1 month anniversary. I know that at first you didn't like me, but it means a lot that you gave me a chance. _

_I don't know about you, but I think our relationship is going great. I know we've never kissed before, but I don't care. Even if we never get THAT close, I'll always love you for who you are._

_Yes, that's right, I love you. At first it was just a crush, but being around you and getting to know the girl inside, I realized I love you. _

_I know you probably don't love me yet, but please give me a chance. Maybe if you get to know me a bit more, you might fall for me like I have for you._

_Heh, I'm not used to writing love notes, I hope this was ok…_

_I love you,_

_Naruto_

My heart broke. He was planning on giving this to me, saying he loved me, and he comes to see me and Sasuke together and hear me telling him he's not as good as Sasuke. I feel like a horrible person. The note he wrote for me was so beautiful it's almost as if he didn't write it. I frowned as a thought struck me.

He really loved me.

He really loved me, and I threw it back in his face as if he were nothing. I feel so horrible. I tore out his heart and spat on it. If only I'd known…

But if I did know, would that affect my decision to be with Sasuke? Does Sasuke really like me, or is he pitting me like I did Naruto? Of course it wouldn't… right?

Do I really love Sasuke or is it just some silly school-girl crush? I looked down to the note and roses that Naruto was going to give me and thought about our relationship.

We were happy, just hanging out, and each day I felt more need to be near him.

Did I just make a mistake?

Still Sakura's POV

I awoke the next morning with a head-ache. I've been thinking about my love life all night. Does my heart belong to Sasuke or Naruto? It's really hard to make this kind of decision. I got out of bed and saw he roses on my desk. I turned away and got into the shower to freshen up because I was going over to Sasuke's house.

I walked down the streets of Kohona and saw Naruto walking the opposite way I was. I let a 'hi' pass my lips but he didn't seem to hear. I said it louder but he didn't even notice me. I shouted his name in his ear but he just went on walking away. What's with that? Naruto NEVER ignores me! I started to think I hurt him more than I thought I did, but dismissed the idea as I saw Sasuke waiting for me by his front door.

"Hi, Sasuke. How was your sleep?" I asked curious on how he was feeling. He ignored my question and told me to follow him into his backyard. That was rude of him but maybe he didn't want to talk about it. We stopped in a wide open space where he said we'd be sparring.

"Oh come on, Sasuke! It's a beautiful day outside, we should spend it having fun!" he scoffed at me.

"We don't exist to have fun," he said darkly, "we only exist to get stronger. The only way to do that is to train."

"You always want to train. What about what I want? We trained together yesterday because you wanted to, can't we do something I want to?" he gave me a hard stare.

"I don't care what you want. The only thing I want out of life is power." I thought for a moment.

"Is that the only reason you said you liked me? Because I beat up that ninja who insulted me? Do you only like me because you think I'm strong?" he nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I started to get angry.

"Well, what if another girl came up and was stronger than me… would you leave me for her?" I almost started to cry. What he said next brought the tears out.

"Yes I would. The only thing I care about is power. You had power when you beat that guy up, that's the only reason why we're together." I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"That's it, Sasuke! We are SO over!" I ran away similar to what Naruto did yesterday. I wanted to be anywhere than where I was right now. I felt lower than dirt.

The only reason he was with me was because he thought I had power. He didn't care who I was inside, only who I could beat. Naruto didn't think like that. He told me himself in the note he wrote me. He said getting to know me made him realize he had feelings for me.

My feelings for Sasuke are gone. I fell in love with an illusion of who I thought he was. My thoughts drifted to Naruto. Even though I was pitying him, I really DID have fun hanging out with the blonde. Maybe my feelings for him are deeper than friendship. It was then that I realized,

I loved Naruto.

ME: Well, how was it? I personally think it was pretty good compared to my other stories, but that's just me. Please review and I'll have more on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

ME: Well… um… yeah… I don't really know what to talk about right now… oh well. On with the story!

Second Best

Sakura's POV

I feel so horrible right now. I just discovered to whom my heart belongs to. Naruto. But now, he won't even talk to me. I can't say that I blame him though. I bet those words I told him scarred him emotionally.

How could I've thought Naruto as 'second best'? How could I have been so blind to my heart? I remember how I 'thought' my heart belonged to Sasuke. I was so foolish. I don't know what I ever saw in him in the first place. As I think about it, I remember where it all started.

Kids kept making fun of me because of my forehead. One day, I thought to myself that if I shared a common interest with the girls that maybe they'd accept me. The only thing I could find out without talking to them was that they all had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. That's where my crush started.

I was so stupid! Because of my childhood crush I pushed away the only I truly loved. Now he refuses to talk to me. I need to find a way to _prove_ my heart belongs to him and only him. But how do I do that?

Naruto's POV

Sakura's been trying to apologize to me. Telling me that she discovered her feelings lie in me. How can I believe that? For years I loved her but she but she only looked at Sasuke. But now, all of a sudden, she doesn't like him and likes me? That's too confusing.

I heard from Ino that Sakura and Sasuke broke up. I bet that broke her heart… the man she loves rejecting her. Well, she deserved it. She did the same thing to me that Sasuke did to her.

I bet that's why she likes me all of a sudden. She's heart-broken and needs someone to go to. Then that would mean that all of those apologize were fake! I bet she doesn't even know the pain I went through.

The pain I felt was unbearable. What's worse is that she was leading me on; making me think that we had a chance to be together. She played with my heart. Played with it and when she got bored threw it away like it didn't matter.

I remember running when I saw them together. I ran for so long in the down-pouring rain. I was glad it rained; it hid my tears from those around me.

I like it when it rains. It makes me feel like there's someone up in the sky, crying for me and the pain I've been through. It makes me feel like I'm not alone anymore.

When Sakura and I were 'dating', that feeling of loneliness went away. Like a hole in my heart was being patched up. I remember our first date. It was a picnic with the food I cooked in the forest outside of the village. Heh, before she took a bite she asked me if I drugged it. I laughed and told her it was normal food.

When she ate it she told me it was delicious. I smiled. It made me happy that I pleased the girl I like. Of course, I knew she's like it. Being alone all of my life made me cook for myself so I was quiet good.

Even though I want to push her away from me, another part of me wants her close. Even if she hurt me, I still love her. But I'm afraid. Afraid if she's going to use me again until Sasuke and her are back together.

After all… she did tell me I was 'second best'. I hate those two words. They're the knife that drove itself into my heart. How can I ever trust her again?

If she could prove to me that she really loves me, maybe it could work out. How can I see if she truly wants to be with me?

…

I got it! This plan is fool-proof. This will be the test that sees where her heart lies… tomorrow I'll set my plan into action…

Sakura's POV

I awoke to a sunny, cloudless day. For some reason it filled my heart with hope. Hope that Naruto could forgive me.

I need some love advice right now. Maybe I'll go visit Ino today. Even though we're rivals we're still friends. She'll help me.

I walked out of my house with a quick good-bye to my mom. Before heading off to Ino's I think I'll go to the park. It holds a lot of my memories with Naruto there.

I walked down the pathway in the park and saw the trees blooming. It was a beautiful sight. It would be even better if Naruto was here with me though.

"Sigh, Naruto… I wish you were here…" I head footsteps behind me and turned around. Standing there was none other that Sasuke.

"Hi, Sakura." He said looking at me. What did he want? I really don't want to deal with him right now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He came closer and grabbed my hands. I tried to pull away but he held on tighter.

"Sakura, please get back together with me. I love you for who you are. I don't care what anyone else says. I want to be with you."

You know, a few days ago when I 'loved' him, this would've rocked my world. Him coming up to me and saying he loves me with a beautiful scenery behind us.

But I don't want that anymore.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. My feelings for you weren't real. Just some stupid fantasy. My true heart belongs with Naruto."

"What's so great about that dope anyways? He isn't even talking to you. What makes you think he still wants to be with you?" doubt clouded my mind but I didn't let it faze me.

"I… I know he won't want to be with me. But because of that doesn't mean I should be with someone else. I love him and only him… even if he won't return my feelings…" as I ended my sentence, Sasuke stepped back, releasing my hands and smirked.

There was a soft 'poof' sound and Sasuke was covered in smoke. What was going on? As the mist cleared, standing in his place was Naruto Uzumaki. My head was spinning with questions.

"AH! What happened? What's going on? Is that still you Sasuke? Or are you Naruto? I'm so confused…" the figure laughed and hugged me with full force.

"It's me Sakura… Naruto. I just transformed into Sasuke to see if you'd pick him if he ever came back." He hugged me tighter. "I'm glad you picked me. I love you, Sakura."

Tears formed in my eyes. He said it. He told me that he loved me. I was so happy. This is what I wanted. Not that stupid Sasuke, but my sweet Naruto.

"I love you too, Naruto." Was my reply as I hugged him back. "I truly mean it."

ME: I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I wrote this awhile ago but didn't update it until now! Please forgive me. I just got the D-N-Angel- box set and I was hooked on it. It's my new favorite Anime/Manga! So, even if this is done, I still want you to review to tell me how it was. Bye!


End file.
